a) Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a portable retaining plate, and more particularly, to a portable golf-ball retaining plate for retaining multiple golf balls in order and reducing a probability of the golf balls dropping.
b) Brief Description of the Related Art
Generally, golf balls are only put into a bag, but not retained. Thus, the golf balls are easily damaged due to friction between them. Furthermore, when we play golf ball, small articles, like watches, rings, keys or mobile phones, could be put into the bag. This could lead the small articles to be broken. The golf balls probably drops all over the ground while the bag suddenly opens. Some portable golf-ball retaining plates do not provide enough space for retaining golf balls or do not have golf balls to be readily retained or taken. A way how golf balls can be efficiently retained is widely expected to be provided by golf players. Accordingly, the conventional portable retaining plates having the above problems are not good designs and are necessary to be improved.
The inventors had long experience in this field and straight did researches and tests, and finally a portable golf-ball retaining plate is developed to significantly improve the conventional disadvantages.